Arrugas en el alma
by HikariCaelum
Summary: "Para los demás es un avance, una marca de que ha pasado mucho después de aquello. Para mí es un regreso, para volver al pasado que se transforma en mañana y ser mecido por el futuro que anhela ser ayer. Y el "hoy" es lo más doloroso".


_**Advertencia**: duro, dramático y complicado. Digimon no me pertenece, ni algunas frases de autores a los que hago referencia. _

* * *

.

**Arrugas en el alma**

.

Me despierto de golpe. Y con ello abandono la luminosidad para nadar en la oscuridad.

Porque desde hace mucho vivo con los ojos abiertos en el mundo brillante de los sueños y con los ojos cerrados en la oscura realidad. Da igual que los rayos del sol se cuelen por mi ventana, siento que no bañan más que las imágenes amorfas que rodean mi existencia.

Me miro en el espejo y soy capaz de ver mis arrugas.

No me refiero solamente a las que delinean mi rostro sino a las de mi alma. Porque el cansancio se refleja más en lo que no solemos ser capaces de apreciar, en lo más profundo donde nadie se atreve a mirar. Porque tienen miedo, y hacen bien en tenerlo. Las canas donde antaño hubo mechones rubios se muestran tan bien que cuando alguien mira mi cabello sé que aparta los ojos para no ver el paso del tiempo. Tal vez en realidad rehuyan mis ojos manchados de soledad.

El paso del tiempo... ¿Qué es el tiempo?

Seguramente cualquiera puede dar una respuesta más o menos acertada a la pregunta dependiendo de en qué se base. Pero realmente nadie sabe lo que es, aunque cree comprenderlo. Y no nos damos cuenta de nuestra ignorancia hasta que alguien nos lo pregunta. Pues no comprenderás algo del todo hasta que no sepas explicarlo de forma sencilla.

La palabra "tiempo" aparece en nuestras conversaciones de forma continua pero suele hacer referencia al meteorológico. Hablamos más de ese concepto de forma indirecta cuando preguntamos la hora o el día. Es nuestra manera de marcar su paso. Siempre creyendo que va hacia delante, sumando días al calendario y años a nuestra vida.

Sin embargo, no funciona así. El tiempo no va solamente hacia delante. También hacia atrás, avanza en dos direcciones a la vez. Es cíclico, con diferentes etapas que acaban por repetirse, como las horas que se denominan igual cada día.

El fin de un año no es una suma, tampoco una resta, simplemente es el tope de una etapa para retomar el inicio de otra.

Pero no olvidamos. Y duele.

Lo sé mejor que nadie, lo veo en mí mismo cuando las lágrimas acuden a mis ojos de nuevo. Da igual que siempre crea que ya se han secado, porque aparecen nuevas para humedecer mi alma.

Vivimos en el pasado, con la mente siempre sumergida en recuerdos, y con los ojos puestos en el futuro. Somos la consecuencia de lo que sucedió y la causa de lo que pasará. Así que, realmente, el presente es el momento menos importante aunque parezca lo contrario. Es tan efímero que parece no existir, porque en este mismo momento el futuro va convirtiéndose en presente y termina siendo pasado. En un ciclo sin fin.

Pero, ¿y si el pasado fuera futuro y viceversa? No hay que pensarlo como algo divisible, porque no lo es. El tiempo sigue su marcha en ciclos infinitos a los que no podemos separar de otros porque dejarían de ser lo que son. El presente no es nada sin su pasado y el futuro no será nada sin el presente.

Entonces, ¿es algo eterno?

No. Porque la eternidad requiere la no degeneración o cambio y el tiempo es todo lo contrario, solo hay que ver mis arrugas para saberlo. El tiempo se compone de etapas que se repiten continuamente pero nunca son iguales por completo a las que han sido ya. La primavera llega cada año tras el invierno, pero nunca es de la misma manera a la anterior o a la siguiente.

Así que no, el tiempo no es eterno, sino infinito.

Infinito.

Esa idea casi incapaz de ser digerida, que por mucho que intento comprender sé que jamás llegaré a hacerlo del todo.

Y me doy cuenta de que es uno de esos días, hoy más que nunca, en los que siento que me ahogo en esta terrible existencia. Que me limito a dar saltos entre los caminos del tiempo, a ver las bifurcaciones en todos los sentidos. Y es que mi futuro no está delante de mí y mi pasado no me acecha a la espalda. Ambos subsisten en una espiral sin fin a la que se llama presente.

Cada vez que creo que no puedo más, como ahora, me dejo caer apoyado en la pared. E invito a la soledad a que me acompañe, a que se oville a mi lado como si me comprendiera y a que acompañe mis lamentos. Sé que es la única que no se irá, que me responderá cada alarido. Porque ella no me huye.

Pero siempre termino por levantarme. En ciertas ocasiones, como ahora, me doy cuenta de que mi mente vive cansada. Y para despejarla un poco siempre viene bien salir al exterior. Así que abro la puerta y camino pausadamente hacia fuera. No tardo en llegar a mi habitual lugar en el parque, sentado en ese anticuado banco contemplando las hierba mecerse por el aliento del viento.

Mi cabeza cae hacia atrás de manera casi involuntaria y observo el cielo, donde algunas esponjosas nubes parecen tratar de retarme para que despierte mi imaginación. Como si me desafiaran a que descifrara sus formas.

No obstante, no lo hago. Hace demasiado que decidí dejar de hacerlo.

Una presencia aparece a mi lado y veo a mi hermano Yamato sentándose en el banco. Viene a visitarme de vez en cuando para sentirse él mejor, para que la culpa no sea un peso tan grande sobre sus hombros. No le reprocho nada, sé que tiene asuntos de los que encargarse y que hace tiempo que no tengo hueco en su familia.

―Hola. ¿Cómo estás hoy? ―me pregunta como cada vez que viene.

Lo miro unos instantes antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar con cansancio. No creo que sea una cuestión relevante, nunca sé qué contestar porque no quiero hacerle sufrir más.

―Cansado.

Cuando vuelvo a mirarle veo que frunce el ceño. También se ha convertido en parte de la rutina, creo que ya no sabe cómo tratarme ni qué decirme. Supongo que yo no ayudo demasiado.

―Deberías estar en cualquier otra parte, con tu familia ―susurro con sinceridad.

Ahora su gesto de disgusto es más patente aún y la búsqueda que siempre veo cuando escruta mis ojos se detiene unos instantes.

―Tú eres parte de mi familia ―me dice exasperado―. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Dónde está mi hermano Takeru?

La rutina parece un poco distinta hoy, creo que es la primera vez que consigue sacar tanto resentimiento. Sé que no me pregunta por un acontecimiento reciente sino por lo que es mi vida en general, por la razón de que abandonara mis sueños, por qué me limito a subsistir en vez de vivir.

¿Cometo un crimen tan grave? No lo creo.

Dicen que me he perdido a mí mismo, pero no es así en absoluto. Ellos son los que no se comprenden. Porque no pueden aferrarse a lo que se supone que son, no te puedes agarrar a un tren en marcha sin pegarte un buen golpe como no puedes intentar detener el tiempo a tu antojo.

―Heráclito dijo que al mismo río entras y no entras, pues eres y no eres ―replico yo, hace mucho que solo sé hablar a los demás con frases de otros, porque las mías no tendrían sentido para ellos por sí mismas―. Soy quien buscas y no lo soy. Porque ahora mismo mientras hablo contigo estoy cambiando, y tú también lo haces.

―¿Y el río qué es? ―me cuestiona confundido.

Siempre intenta buscar significado a mis palabras y le quiero por ello, es el único que sigue persistiendo. Todos los demás se rindieron hace mucho en buscarle sentido alguno a lo que digo.

―La vida, el tiempo, el ciclo continuo que se repite y nunca es el mismo, que cambia pero sigue un patrón.

Nos sumimos en un denso silencio. No sé si es incómodo, no me relaciono ya lo suficiente con la gente como para saberlo, pero comprendo que algo pasa cuando veo el gesto crispado de Yamato.

―¿Sabes qué día es hoy? ―me pregunta, como si creyera que mi mente ya no sabe procesar siquiera las convenciones del calendario al que tanto se aferran todos.

Me paso la mano por el pelo, en un gesto que creía abandonado, y trato de hacer esa mueca conciliadora que se supone que es una sonrisa. Sé que no lo he conseguido bien cuando mi hermano vuelve a fruncir el ceño.

―Lo más amargo de nuestra pena de hoy es el recuerdo de nuestra alegría de ayer ―cito a Gibran Jalil antes de suspirar y confesar la verdad―. La busco entre los ojos de la gente, ¿sabes? Y un día más me decepciono al no hallarla, pero eso no hará que deje de intentar encontrarla.

La cara de lástima que pone Yamato me sienta mal, no creo que la merezca.

Apenas unos minutos después de trivial charla que no lleva a ningún lado, mi hermano se marcha. No creo que lo vuelva a ver hasta dentro de una larga temporada pero no le culpo por ello. Sé por qué ha venido precisamente hoy. Por la misma razón por la que me siento más solo que nunca.

No tardo en caminar de vuelta, porque sé que debo desayunar. Así que cojo el bol lleno de leche y cereales antes de ir hasta mi lugar junto a la ventana. Mastico con lentitud aunque me parece atronador el sonido de la comida rompiéndose en mi boca. Doy un trago a la leche y veo que un par de personas me observan desde abajo a la vez que cuchichean algo.

Sé que hablan de mí. Todos lo hacen.

Me llaman loco, pero no lo hacen por las razones que deberían. Dicen que no soy consciente del mundo pero el problema es que tengo los ojos y la mente demasiado abiertos a él. Creen que me he perdido a mí mismo pero no comprenden que es ahora cuando me he encontrado. Porque soy un joven encerrado en un anciano, un niño que batalla dentro del joven y un anciano que trata de acallarlo desde su interior. Soy viejo. Soy joven. Soy niño.

También me llaman chiflado porque no vendo mis días a cambio de dinero. Y quiero reírme cuando eso sucede, porque no comprendo cómo pueden ellos poner precio a su tiempo. Otros son los que se aseguran de que yo no me quede sin medios de vida y yo no me opongo. Pero sé que si detuvieran su empeño tampoco lo echaría de menos. Me limito a hacer lo que se me presenta delante, porque hace mucho que las cosas banales dejaron de tener importancia.

¿Cómo los de mi alrededor pueden vivir de esa manera? A veces les envidio, porque pueden no pensar. Creen que piensan pero no lo hacen realmente. Y seguramente el silencio es un alivio.

Aún así, yo me niego a sus intentos por acallar mis pensamientos, porque esta es mi realidad y no puedo subsistir en otra distinta. No quiero transformarme en otra máquina más. Lo fui un día, pero ello quedó atrás.

Y el momento está marcado a fuego en ese ciclo que se repite cada año, en ese día rojo en mi calendario. Para los demás es un avance, una marca de que ha pasado mucho después de aquello. Para mí es un regreso, para volver al pasado que se transforma en mañana y ser mecido por el futuro que anhela ser ayer. Y el "hoy" es lo más doloroso.

Para intentar mantener la mente ocupada, trato de cumplir la tarea que siempre me encomiendan. Cojo los pinceles del cajón de la mesa e imagino alguna forma para poder reflejarla en el papel.

Pero no puedo, porque nunca he sido un gran dibujante. Me salen más fácilmente las palabras.

Así que comienzo a encadenarlas, con letras pequeñas y a veces poco legibles, que terminan formando un círculo algo deforme, encerrado en otro más grande, que a su vez está dentro de otro mayor. Y no los cierro del todo, sino que los encadeno. Porque, como todo en la existencia, están relacionados entre sí.

Es en ese momento cuando llaman a la puerta y me levanto a abrir. Ahí está la persistente mujer que aparece cada semana para tratar de entender lo que hay en mi cabeza.

Se sienta en una silla y aprecia mi trabajo que todavía está secándose.

―¿Puedo? ―me pregunta.

Asiento con la cabeza y yo mismo le tiendo el papel. El brillo de la placa dorada con su nombre me deslumbra un instante. Tomo asiento a su lado y veo que lee con dificultad el texto, así que finalmente decido recitárselo yo mismo.

_―_Desvelábase por entender y desentrañar el sentido, y llegó a tanto su curiosidad y desatino que vino a dar en el más extraño pensamiento. Se le pasaban los días de turbio en turbio, y las noches, de claro en claro, de manera que vino a perder el juicio_ ―_susurré lo escrito―. Es un fragmento de Don Quijote de la Mancha.

Ella saca su cuaderno y anota algo que no llego a ver, siempre hace lo mismo. Al principio me intrigaba pero ya me da igual lo que pueda pensar. Creo que cada vez más cosas me dan igual.

―¿Por qué escribes en lugar de dibujar algo como te pedí? ―inquiere, más curiosa que molesta.

―Las palabras son intemporales ―digo yo sin pensar demasiado―. No tengo ya imaginación, solo puedo reproducir cosas que conozco. Y me cuesta menos escribir que pintar.

―Lo sé, por eso te pedí que lo intentaras. ¿Qué simboliza la espiral?

―Todo y nada. El paso bidireccional del tiempo.

Vuelve a escribir y yo me dejo hipnotizar ligeramente por el sonido del rasgar del bolígrafo sobre el papel. Antaño era el ruido que más escuchaba, después lo sustituí por las teclas del ordenador donde escribir era más sencillo, más tarde por el silencio. Porque había perdido la capacidad de crear.

Soy un radiocasete que tiene roto el botón de grabar y solo puedo reproducir lo que está tallado en el rayado disco que tengo puesto.

Pero sí que puedo pensar. Pienso muchísimo, tal vez demasiado.

Por eso he acabado entendiendo mejor la existencia, que las concepciones que tenemos de algunas cosas no son acertadas. Más bien son errores gigantescos. En especial en lo referente a cosas a las que tememos, como la muerte. Ese es el tema más recurrente en mi mente.

La vida y la muerte no son más que complementos, así como lo son el día y la noche o el mar y la tierra.

Es el orden que deviene en caos, que se transforma en orden y vuelve a ser caos. En una secuencia sin fin, donde todo está conectado. Y es que no es que el tiempo pase a lo largo de nuestra vida, sino que nosotros estamos de paso por él. Pero si él se repite, ¿por qué no nosotros?

En las culturas antiguas se creía en la reencarnación, en que el alma tiene una existencia infinita, que no eterna porque sufre cambios. Tenían terror a la finitud y veían en cada final la causa de un comienzo. Los hindúes decían que vivimos muchas vidas para aprender que da igual las ropas que nos envuelvan, para que alcancemos nuestros objetivos y lleguemos a comprender la verdadera esencia de las cosas.

Es por ello que sigo buscándola. Creo que algún día encontraré el brillo de sus ojos en los de alguna persona, que habrá vuelto para buscarme y cumplir la promesa de que siempre estaremos juntos. Que mi deseo de volver a abrazarla se hará realidad.

Y sé que esa actitud es la que intentan arrancar de mí.

―¿Sabes qué día es hoy? ―es la segunda vez que escucho esa pregunta, en esta ocasión me molesta más.

―Claro.

―¿Cómo te sientes respecto a ello?

―A menudo pedimos prestado a nuestros mañanas, para pagar las deudas de nuestros ayeres ―respondo de nuevo citando a Gibran Jalil, tal vez él me entendería más que el resto si siguiera vivo―. Mi dolor de hoy lo he dejado para pensarlo mañana, cuando se trate de ayer.

Me mira con un deje de exasperación, aunque anota mi respuesta. Sé que la mitad de las cosas que digo no tienen sentido, pero las expreso para que la otra mitad lo tenga. Aunque esa parte me la guarde para mí.

Se despide y me deja de nuevo rodeado por mi soledad, aunque por su gesto sé que no me dejará tranquilo por hoy, seguro que planea alguna cosa para más tarde. Siempre logra molestarme con alguna nueva y descabellada idea para tratar de sacar de mi cabeza algo que no hay.

Y es después de la comida cuando aparece mi madre. Sé que ha sido esa mujer la que le ha mandado venir y la odio un poco más de lo normal por ello. No me gusta ver sufrir a mi madre.

―Hijo, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?

Suspiro con cansancio. Estoy empezando a hartarme de esa pregunta y ello hace que conteste con más furia de la que pretendo.

―Hoy hace cuarenta y tres años que ella abandonó el mundo, lo sé. Que me lo recordéis constantemente no ayuda...

Es la única persona que me interrumpe mientras hablo, todos están desesperados por sacar respuestas verdaderas de mí pero parece que a ella no le gustan. Me coge del brazo y me coloca delante del espejo.

―No, Takeru. Tienes veintidós años, solo han pasado poco más de siete meses desde que Hikari falleció ―me susurra con el dolor impregnado en cada sílaba.

Entonces veo las arrugas desaparecer poco a poco de mi rostro, aunque no de mi alma. Las canas no están sobre mi cabeza sino sobre la suya desperdigadas en algún que otro mechón. Aprieto los puños, estoy harto de que me hagan esto.

―Tienes que volver, tienes que darte cuenta de dónde estás, de quién eres. Cada día te levantas creyendo que es el aniversario de ese horrible día en el que los dos desaparecisteis del mundo.

La miro a los ojos y, como siempre, acabo fingiendo que le doy la razón. Se queda más tranquila y llora sobre mi hombro al creer que ha conseguido hacerme reaccionar.

Pero es que nadie lo entiende.

El tiempo no se mide como lo hacen ellos, porque no tiene medida. Para mí cada día es uno en el que recordar que ella ha fallecido. Y cada mañana me levanto sintiéndome varios años más viejo aunque siendo ese niño que llora asustado por la soledad que le acecha.

Porque yo avanzo hacia delante y hacia atrás, buscándola entre mis recuerdos cuando todavía eran mañana y haciendo que mi ayer se transforme en futuro para poder soñarla una vez más.

No importa que no lo comprendan. Me basta con saberlo yo.

Cuando mi madre también se va, con la esperanza que perdí hace tiempo sembrada en su corazón, sé que en realidad no me necesita tanto como cree. Ella sabe seguir adelante porque así es como ve que es el mundo, un constante avanzar, caídas de las que se debe levantar. Es una luchadora nata. Sabe estar sola. La admiro por ello al mismo tiempo que siento lástima por ver que nada ha conseguido calar en ella tanto como para retenerlo.

Yo continúo en mi espiral, en los ciclos en los que sé que se compone la existencia, envidiando la ignorancia pero aferrándome a mi saber. Porque es lo que me da fuerza para seguir aguardando que ella aparezca. Mi Hikari.

Salgo de mi habitación y recibo al instante la mirada furibunda de mi vecino, quien entra en su cuarto mascullando algo ininteligible. Como la mayoría de los que viven aquí.

En realidad, lo que yo digo se entiende pero no se comprende, así que es lo mismo. Soy otro más de ellos.

Bueno, no. Porque sé que soy el más loco que todos en el psiquiátrico.

Más que ese hombre de la esquina que balbucea dándose golpes en la frente, más que esa chica obsesionada con el fuego que no deja de dibujar llamas, más que esa anciana que cree que es una niña y sus padres vendrán a buscarla. Porque yo sé que estoy loco, y quiero seguir estándolo.

Por eso escondo las pastillas en mi carillo cuando tengo que enseñar mi boca a los enfermeros, nunca llegan a más que echar una ojeada debajo de mi lengua. Si hay alguno especialmente avispado me trago la medicina y luego vomito en el baño. Supongo que sospecharían si me comportara de manera exagerada, pero mi locura se encierra hacia dentro y no la muestro al mundo de forma abierta.

Después de ir a escupir en el retrete las pastillas de hoy, salgo al pasillo y reflexiono unos instantes acerca de dónde dirigirme. Mis pasos vacilantes me llevan ante el gran ventanal de la sala común, donde otros pacientes se revuelcan por el suelo, se muerden las manos o se tiran de los pelos unos a otros.

Alguien se pone a mi lado y sé quién es antes de mirar. Es el que falta hoy por aparecer. El as en la manga de esa mujer, de mi psiquiatra. Porque de alguna manera ver a mi padre sintiéndose desorientado es lo que más me afecta. Aunque todavía no entiendo la razón.

―Hace buen día ―me dice con nerviosismo.

En otra época tal vez hubiera reído por su pobre intento de mantener una conversación. Ahora simplemente asiento con la cabeza.

―¿Sabes? Tu... doctora nos ha dado una buena noticia ―no entiendo por qué no quiere decir la palabra psiquiatra, todos sabemos que lo es―. Cree que tal vez puedas salir de aquí pronto si sigues comportándote tan bien.

―Como dijo Neruda soy el desesperado, la palabra sin ecos, el que perdió todo, y el que todo lo tuvo ―replico, sé que a él es al que más confundo al soltar frases así―. No voy a irme. Mi lugar está aquí.

Abre la boca un par de veces pero no es hasta el tercer intento cuando se atreve a hablar.

―Tu sitio está en casa, con nosotros.

No quiero decirle que nuestro hogar se destrozó hace años cuando ellos se separaron, sé que no debo provocar heridas en los demás por mucho dolor que sienta yo con sus fallos.

―No. Debo estar con los locos, porque soy uno de ellos. Y lo sabéis.

Sus labios se fruncen en una línea casi perfecta. Siempre creí que no me parecía nada a mi padre, pero últimamente he podido apreciar que hago ese mismo gesto. Supongo que depende de lo que vivas y la manera en lo que lo afrontes. Él es débil, no se enfrenta a los problemas sino que los sortea y se encierra en su trabajo.

No le echo nada en cara. Yo me protejo como puedo alejándome de la cordura. Porque sé que conlleva olvidarla poco a poco a ella. Y no lo permitiré.

Mi padre no tarda en marcharse. Si nuestra relación era casi nula cuando yo estaba fuera de aquí, ahora practicamente ha desaparecido. No soy más que un extraño para ese hombre que también es casi un desconocido para mí. Solamente se preocupa por mi estado por el lazo de sangre que nos une y por los recuerdos de lo que fue su pequeño hijo sonriente. Ese del que ya no queda nada. Ese al que Yamato y mi madre tratan de aferrarse cada vez con menos fuerzas. Porque saben que ha desaparecido.

Tras la insípida cena vuelvo a mi habitación, sorteando algún que otro ataque malintencionado de mis vecinos. En realidad no les culpo, no son conscientes de lo que hacen, ellos tienen verdadera justificación para actuar de esa manera. Yo no. Porque ellos no han elegido estar locos. Pero yo sí lo elijo.

Me recuesto en la cama, dispuesto a sumergirme de nuevo en el mundo onírico en el que puedo encontrar todavía el brillo, pero parece que esa noche me rehuye hasta el descanso. Termino por darme por vencido y me levanto para asomarme a la ventana, que obviamente tiene fuertes barrotes de hierro. El cielo oscurecido está plagado de nubes grisáceas pero entre ellas pueden verse algunas estrellas. Me esfuerzo por reconocer las constelaciones, pero dejo mi empeño porque es demasiado doloroso observar el cielo sin ella.

Entonces, justo cuando empiezo a apartar la mirada, una estrella fugaz pasa. En un instante el pequeño haz de luz cruza la bóveda celeste. Y sé que es el momento que he estado esperando, el de pedir un deseo.

Solo quiero reencontrarme con ella en otra vida. Y así poder cumplir mi otro deseo de abrazarla de nuevo.

Aspiro tranquilamente el aire fresco que se cuela por la ventana y noto una energía olvidada recorrer mi cuerpo. Cojo los pinceles y las pinturas casi sin decidirlo. Miro unos instantes los folios pero pienso que son demasiado pequeños para lo que quiero. Así que me vuelvo a la blanca pared de mi habitación y comienzo a escribir sin descanso.

No sé cuánto tardo, seguramente un buen rato, porque he necesitado coger la silla para llegar a los puntos más altos y la pintura casi se me ha acabado. Es roja y me parece el color perfecto para hoy. Retrocedo unos pasos para admirar mi obra y leo algunas de las palabras del poema de Martín Galar Jr. que yo he reproducido.

_"Quiero ser en tu vida algo más que un instante, algo más que una sombra y algo más que un afán. Quiero ser, en ti misma, una huella imborrable y un recuerdo constante y una sola verdad. __[...] Quiero ser en tu vida una pena de ausencia y un dolor de distancia y una eterna ansiedad. Algo más que un instante, y algo más que el ensueño que venciendo caminos, llega, pasa y se va. Ser el llanto en tus ojos, y en tus labios la risa. Ser el fin y el principio. La tiniebla y la luz. Y la tierra, y el cielo; y la vida y la muerte"._

Satisfecho, comienzo a recitar esas palabras en voz alta mientras preparo lo demás. Cojo las sábanas de mi cama y hago nudos con ellas. Me acerco a la ventana, amarro un extremo a la pesada mesa y agarro el otro. Me subo al mueble. Vuelvo a mirar lo escrito y sonrío. Con una sonrisa verdadera que creía que ya no podía componer. Creando belleza por vez primera desde que ella se fue. Porque sé que el final de un ciclo no es más que el comienzo de otro. Que voy a reencontrarme con Hikari.

Doy un salto y unos momentos de asfixia acompañan al abrazo de la soga contra mi cuello.

Después, todo se vuelve negro.

.

* * *

_No estaba pensado como tal, pero se puede tomar como continuación a mi historia_ **_Recuerdos congelados_**.

_Este fic nació para que pudiera explotar la idea del tiempo como algo cíclico, porque he estado indagando mucho acerca del concepto. Después quise meterme en la cabeza de un loco y supe que solo podría manejar bien a Takeru, no porque crea que está loco sino porque es al que más cercana me siento. __¿Parece que estoy depresiva por las cosas tan fuertes que estoy escribiendo? La verdad es que no. Pero estoy cogiendo el gusto a lo oscuro, en parte debido a fics muy buenos como los de **Asondomar **(si no los habéis leído, os los recomiendo)._

_Sin más, espero que alguien haya podido seguir las confusas reflexiones que han nacido en mi cabeza, sé que tal vez solo me entienda yo misma._


End file.
